Revelations
by OTHBrucas
Summary: The MDPD pool can be quite inspiring. EC, of course.


**What is it with me and the one shots? Oh well, some more for you...counting the days until Sink or Swim! I saw some promo photos...so excited! Please review?**

Eric Delko needed to release some frustration. The case had been an absolute nightmare, and with Calleigh's horse-boy (as Eric had taken to calling him) showing up at the office with flowers, it had turned out to be a pretty shabby day.

So Eric headed to the one place that never failed to calm him down: the pool. The department gym wasn't _too_ bad, and all the rookie underwater experts had long since headed home. He'd have the pool all to himself, and that was precisely what he needed right now.

Shedding his clothes quickly and changing into trunks, Eric stood at the edge of the pool, dipping his toes in the water to test the temperature. Deeming it okay, he tossed himself in, letting the soft water coat his body. Ah, bliss.

Swimming laps around this pool had long since become his favorite past time. It was quiet, despite the fact that it was outdoors. It was hidden behind the CSI building, so no one could see anything, no one could bother him when he needed to be alone the most.

Except Calleigh, it seemed. She invaded his dreams and colored his everyday thoughts. It was utter torture, having to replay the sashay of her hips, the curve of her lips, the twinkle of her eyes day after day, night after hot, unsatisfied night.

And as if he'd conjured up the object of his fantasies by thinking hard enough, he heard the familiar _clack clack_ of the black high heels on concrete. They also seemed to wriggle their way into his nighttime fantasies.

"I don't think those are very safe around the pool," Eric said by way of greeting.

"You've had a rough day," she replied, kicking off her heels and sitting down by the pool. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Eric stated plainly. "Wanna join me in the pool? It's 85 plus right now. You must be DYING in those clothes."

"I am," Calleigh admitted. "But I don't have any swimwear with me..."

"Swim naked," Eric suggested cheekily, earning a glare in return.

"At PD. That's a great idea, so we can get fired."

"If you get in, I'll talk to you," Eric teased, finally standing up completely in the shallow end. Droplets of water ran down the defined lines of his chest. Calleigh had to school her expression to one of neutrality, but Eric knew her too well. "Like what you see?"

"Eric..."

"I'm teasing, Cal," he got up close to her. "At least dangle your legs in the water. It's SO hot and it's the middle of July and you're in a black pantsuit."

"Okay, okay," Calleigh conceded, rolling up her pants. Eric noticed appreciatively how long and toned her legs were, but kept his comments to himself. "That feels great," she admitted as her toes wiggled underwater.

"Cute," Eric said, lifting her foot to examine her bright pink nailpolish. "This is quite the color, Ms. Duquesne."

"Glad you like it," she said sassily, winking at him. "I'll be sure to showcase it sometime this summer."

"How about at the PD summer barbecue, hmm?" Eric asked. "You, me, a sweet sundress, and those obnoxious toenails. What do you say?"

"I say that if you call my toenails obnoxious one more time, you are SO not my date," Calleigh teased.

"You're adorable," Eric confessed. When she blushed bright pink and didn't respond, Eric tugged on her foot. "Seriously. I'm crazy about you, Calleigh." Some more blushing.

Finally, Eric couldn't take it anymore. He gave her legs an almighty tug, and Calleigh fell into the pool.

"Eric Delko!" she sputtered, emerging to find him laughing delightfully. "This isn't funny! We're at work!"

"We're off duty, Cal," he insisted. He found it hard to breathe when she pushed her wet hair off her face and moved closer to him. Her white blouse was now completely see through, and he could see the black lace bra underneath. The whole ensemble clung to her rather becomingly, showing off every aspect of her toned body that Eric dreamed about every night.

"Eric, seriously, I'm leaving," she said, trying to muster up some anger as she attempted to make haste out of the pool. But truly, she couldn't even get mad at him. She had needed a dip and Eric's expression had just been so cute.

"You're not leaving, Calleigh," he decided, pushing her against the ledge. "You're mine," he whispered, and captured her lips with his.

As their lips meshed together, tongues teasing, she deliberated in her head. She didn't know kissing could be heavenly. She knew it could make her blood run hot, like it did when Jake kissed her. She knew it could make her feel warm and cozy, like when Hagen kissed her sweetly. She never knew it could make her dizzy, make her feel like she was smoking hookah, doing LSD, and spinning wildly all at the same time. Eric's hands roamed up her body, over her breasts, back down her stomach. They rested at her hips, fingers splaying over her backside. She broke away in need for oxygen, panting heavily.

"Eric Delko. You are so fired," she whispered. "This is totally sexual harassment."

"Can I sexually harass you some more? I never knew it felt so good," he said, eliciting a laugh from her that made his stomach flip-flop. How in love with this woman was he? "And will you still be my date to the barbecue? I'd be so excited."

Calleigh's heart melted at the sweet but simple confession of his affections for her. Sure, she could feel his growing arousal from their kissing and petting, but she also knew Eric. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and his words were utterly and completely sincere. Genuine. Heartfelt, like they always were.

"I know I don't say this enough, Eric, but you really are amazing," she said to him, tiptoeing in the pool to whisper in his ear. "You really are the sweetest man I know. I'm sorry I've been teasing you with Terrence. I don't want anything to do with him. I just want you."

"You have no idea," Eric said, gripping her shoulders and looking her in the eyes, "how much that means to me. How long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"I really am sorry," she whispered again. "For playing games with you."

"Don't be sorry, Cal," his eyes were drowning in sincerity and forgiveness. "We've both mishandled each other. It's time we let that go, and step forward."

"I agree," Calleigh said, kissing him quickly once more. She melted again at the way his eyes fluttered closed at her touch.

"Come on, pretty girl," he whispered, leading her up the steps of the pool. "Let's get you dried off. I'll buy you some ice cream on the way home while we talk."

And for now, that was all they really needed.


End file.
